


I'm a Little Monster

by roxashighwind



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, M/M, Still Idols, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Gunhak's smirk is a savage, pleased thing that he hides against the other's skin; he loves the way Seoho reacts to him. He hums, a questioning lift at the end, and lays a chaste kiss to Seoho's collarbone."Gunhak?""Can I…?" He lets a canine catch on the delicate skin stretched taut across the curve of Seoho's neck. Gunhak's senses are quickly filling with the rhythmic staccato of Seoho's pulse, the iron-rich scent of his pumping blood mixing with the clean-salty tang of his sweat and the earthy smell that is inherently Seoho.-Seoho's a brat, Gunhak's hungry, and it's absolutely worth making the rest of the group wait.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	I'm a Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> the playful antagonism that exists as part of leedo and seoho's relationship in oneus makes me really happy.
> 
> impulsively wrote vampire!Leedo at some point last year as a lil treat for myself and a friend. oneus is still idols in this, but it's very much not the focus.
> 
> title from Irene&Seulgi _Monster_

His lips drag against the sweat tacky skin of Seoho's neck. "We shouldn't be -"

Seoho's fingers tighten in his hair, cutting him off. "It's fine. Don't stop." His head lolls to the side, more access for whatever Gunhak wants to do to his neck. 

"We said -"

"Look how well that's working out for us. If you want to stop just say it and it's done."

Gunhak's eyebrows furrow, his blunt front teeth setting against the tender skin of Seoho's neck for a moment as he gathers enough brain cells to reply. "I didn't say -"

Seoho's hand is more gentle in his hair, petting rather than pulling. There’s a soft huff of breath before he says, "Sure sounds that way, what with all the protesting."

"Not… Not  _ protesting _ ." He bites at the rabbit-quick beating of Seoho's pulse in the side of his neck, unable to stop himself, but still careful enough to only use his straight front teeth. "Just… acknowledging that we made promises to the others."

"You know they don't care as long as we're not antagonizing each other in front of them," Seoho responds after letting out a shaky breath. 

Gunhak's smirk is a savage, pleased thing that he hides against the other's skin; he loves the way Seoho reacts to him. He hums, a questioning lift at the end, and lays a chaste kiss to Seoho's collarbone. 

"Gunhak?"

"Can I…?" He lets a canine catch on the delicate skin stretched taut across the curve of Seoho's neck. Gunhak's senses are quickly filling with the rhythmic staccato of Seoho's pulse, the iron-rich scent of his pumping blood mixing with the clean-salty tang of his sweat and the earthy smell that is inherently  _ Seoho _ . He needs permission, needs to know that it's okay even after the amount of times they’ve done this.

Seoho's fingers give a playful tug to the short hair at the nape of his neck. "Of course. Wouldn’t let you near my neck if I didn't want it." 

Gunhak snorts before he can stop himself. "Uh-huh."

"I'm a brat, not an asshole." 

He presses his burst of laughter into Seoho’s neck. Another soft noise escapes him as Seoho tugs at his hair again, enough to make him feel it but not enough to move him away from his neck. It’s a good feeling and Seoho knows he likes it, just like Gunhak knows Seoho likes the sharp press of Gunhak’s fangs into his neck. 

“Don’t tease.” 

“You’re one to talk.” He presses soft kisses along the column of Seoho’s neck - no teeth, just the soft catch of his chapped lips against Seoho’s smooth skin.

Seoho’s breath catches, and he kicks a foot against Gunhak’s shin. “Just bite me already. I know you want to.”

Setting his face as seriously as he can, he pulls back. “Being pushy isn’t going to get you where you want.” 

Puffing out his cheeks, Seoho gives his strongest pout in return. “But Gunhaaak.” 

His resolve crumbles quickly, as it usually does when he’s both hungry and faced with one of the members being cute in his direction - though he’s especially weak to Seoho and Dongju as much as he doesn’t want to admit to being weak to either of them. “Oh you’re lucky you’re cute.” 

The pout shifts into something else, eyes widening as he clutches his hands to his chest. “Please bite me, Gunhak,” he implores, overacting like he’s in the cheesiest of dramas. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

“Yah!” Gunhak pushes Seoho gently away. “Why are you like this?”

Shrugging, Seoho moves closer to Gunhak until their chests are nearly touching. “You like it.”

“For some reason.” It’s easy to lean in, to lean  _ down _ the short way to get his mouth hovering a breath away from Seoho’s neck. His lips catch on Seoho’s skin as he speaks, “You sure you want it?”

The teasing and playfulness is gone, naked want in its place as he tips his head to the side. “ _ Please _ .” 

Who is he to say no, when this is something they both want? It’s easy for Gunhak to open his mouth wide, to set his extended fangs against the tender skin of his neck and  _ press _ . There are moments like this one that make Gunhak think that maybe Seoho wants it even more than he does, that Seoho gets something  _ more _ out of Gunhak biting him. He tries not to think about it, tries to focus only on making a firm seal with his mouth before pulling his fangs from Seoho’s skin. 

The sound Seoho makes… It brings heat to his cheeks that rivals the flush the blood always gives him. Fingers in his hair ground him, help him focus on counting the number of times he swallows. He's not greedy, but the sweet sound of Seoho's moan - the vibration of it through the column of his throat - makes Gunhak want to be.

It feels like it’s over too soon, but Gunhak diligently licks over the hot skin of Seoho’s neck until the bleeding stops and he can safely pull away. He’s warm all over, full from the meal Seoho has allowed him. 

“Nooo, come back,” he whines. His fingers catch on one of Gunhak’s ears in an attempt to pull him back, and he curses in the same breath as his apology. 

“Youngjo and Keonhee are waiting for us.”

“They’re not. It hasn’t been that long.”

Gunhak tweaks Seoho’s earlobe just to watch his face scrunch up. “Which one of us has the supernatural hearing?” 

Seoho rolls his eyes and yanks Gunhak close for a kiss. It's needy and demanding - very much like Seoho himself - and very thorough, licking the lingering iron tang of blood from Gunhak’s mouth. Seoho breaks the kiss with a soft gasp for breath before diving back in, and Gunhak loves it. Gunhak sets his hands at the slight curve of Seoho’s hips, holds him close and steady as the kissing goes on and on and on. 

He can hear Youngjo and Keonhee getting impatient, Keonhee huffing out the common question of ‘D’you think they’ve killed each other yet?’ before he pulls out his phone and starts playing whatever game he’s addicted to right now. Youngjo assures him that Seoho and Gunhak are ‘Fine, just  _ distracted _ ,’ with that put upon sigh he lets out a lot when they’re involved.

Seoho finally steps back a bit, putting a few centimeters of space between their bodies. His mouth turns down in an exaggerated, kiss-swollen frown. “Really hurts my ego when you get distracted while we’re making out, you know.” 

“I wasn’t…” He winces at the look that Seoho levels at him. He tightens his grip on Seoho’s waist in a way that his mind tells him is placating, somehow. “Okay, I did, a little. But you know everything’s louder when I’ve just eaten.” 

The frown lessens into a pout, and Seoho lifts his hands from where they’d settled on Gunhak’s shoulders to squish Gunhak’s cheeks. “I know.” 

“Sorry.” He lets himself be squished for a few seconds, before playfully biting at his hands. 

He pretends to think (Gunhak knows he’s pretending because they’re practically following a script for how this goes at this point), even going so far as to tap a finger against his own mouth. “Make out with me later and all is forgiven.” 

It’s his turn to pretend to think, and he gets distracted again by Youngjo and Keonhee talking about them. It takes him a few seconds to get his attention back to Seoho, who’s rolling his eyes. “I can do that.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Gunhak really likes the way that Seoho’s heart beats a little faster at his smile and the promise of more making out, how his ears turn a bit pink. Seoho shoves at his shoulder, and Gunhak moves with it like a human would with a laugh. 

“Ugh. You’re ridiculous.” He grabs the sleeve of Gunhak’s shirt and pulls him along to rejoin the others. He lets go when he spots Keonhee, and they approach the other two with a friendly distance between them. 

Keonhee grins and waves with both hands. “Took you guys long enough.”

Youngjo pulls a small pack of wet wipes from a pocket of his bag and offers it to Gunhak. “You’ve got a little…” He gestures to his chin.

Gunhak swears under his breath. “Thanks,” he murmurs, and carefully wipes at his face. There’s a faint smear of red on the wipe when he looks at it. 

Keonhee and Seoho laugh. 

“Messy eater,” Seoho says with a pat on Gunhak’s upper arm. He takes the kick Gunhak lands on his ankle in stride. 

Keonhee tries to smother his snort with his hand - it doesn’t really work.

“Dongju and Hwanwoong are waiting for us at the restaurant,” Youngjo cuts in.

Gunhak takes that for the de-escalation that Youngjo intended it to be. “Last one to the van buys dessert.” He doesn’t give the others time to agree or disagree, allowing himself the speed of a human’s quick walk until he hears them follow. 

He doesn’t win - Youngjo does, and he cheats to do it - but he gets there before Seoho and that’s all that matters. If he gives up his preferred seat in the van just because Seoho pouts at him, well. That’s between him and Seoho (and Youngjo’s pointed look, but he’s going to avoid  _ that _ conversation for as long as possible).

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/roxashighwind)


End file.
